


Yu-Gi-Oh/The Lost Boys: Crossover Fanart

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: The Lost Boys Stories and Crossovers [24]
Category: Lost Boys (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brothers, Brothers, Chance Meetings, Confessions, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Gen, Hotels, Inspired by Fanart, Motels, Nighttime, Regret, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: Fan art about Yami Yugi in the Lost Boys’ world and vice-versa..





	1. The Vampire and the Pharaoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh, and the geniuses at Warner Bros. own the Lost Boys film trilogy. I own the fanfics and fan art that I cook up from time to time.

AU. What happens when David meets none other than the King of Games himself, Yami Yugi..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	2. Yami and Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami meets Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Alternate Universe; so, in this case, Star isn’t a half-vampire like she is in the movie.

AU. On a moonlit night, two strangers — one, a 5,000-year-old former Pharaoh, and the other a mysterious gypsy girl — happen to cross paths. What happens when they begin talking to each other and learn plenty about each other? Only time will tell.. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	3. Yami and the Emerson brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami meets with Sam and Michael Emerson..

AU. This time, Yami meets with Sam and Michael Emerson. They tell him about what it was like when they first moved to Santa Carla..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	4. Letters to Edgar and Alan Frog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami writes to Edgar and Alan Frog.

AU. After receiving a letter from Yami Yugi telling them they need to be more open in mind and open in heart when it comes to vampires and the preternatural because humans can be just as bad as vampires, Edgar and Alan realize he is right, and that they both made a big mistake in telling Sam to kill his older brother Michael when Sam had called them, saying that his brother had become a vampire (which he later recanted, saying that Michael was only a half-vampire, which turned out to be true).

Alan also realizes he owes Sam an apology for telling him he would feel better after he killed Michael when he reads a portion of Yami’s letter addressed to him: 

_“And by the way, Sam told me what you had suggested he do when it came to Michael being a half-vampire. I ask you — what on earth did you say that for, Alan? I suppose that if someone had told either you, Edgar or the both of you to kill yourselves or each other if you were half-vampires, then you’d probably do just **that** , and then **I’d** probably feel better.”_

Edgar and Alan then find Sam and apologize to him for what they’d said, now knowing they should’ve done research on the differences between full vampires and half-vampires, and also explain that they will do their best to not make such assumptions ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	5. A Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, the Boys and a cold winter’s night in Santa Carla..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: winter, nighttime, California..

AU. David, Dwayne, Paul and Marko find Yami Yugi keeping the cold and the snow away with his Shadow Magic..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


	6. The Mystery of the Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yami, the Emerson brothers Michael and Sam... and a mystery of well-known hotel...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hotel, mystery..

AU. Michael and Sam, along with Yami, realize that there’s more to a certain hotel than meets the eye (although it’s quite different from the Overlook Hotel in **The Shining** ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
